You're My Eromenos
by AngloManxphilic
Summary: Eren Jaeger, typical boy of the Spartan agoge, trying his hardest to appeal to his desired erastes, Levi. (Spartan! AU)


|| Author's Note: I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or anything affiliated with Hajime Isayama. I do however own knowledge of the Spartan culture. WARNING: Underage ||

There was no denying that Eren Jaeger was one of the best in his year of the agoge. Because of this, there were many of the elder students who wanted the brunet to request them as his elder lover. This included a certain steely-eyed male by the name of Levi Rivaille, who was the best in his class.

The day was not unlike any other in the Greek city-state of Sparta. The summer sun beat down on the males causing light coverings of sweat on their tanning and muscly skin. The light grunts from all the combat training coupled with the occasional yell from the Ephors about the lack of skill of the students were all that was heard. Sparta was a military state and in order to maintain its military prowess, they needed nothing but the best out of the agoge.

On that day, Eren Jaeger had decided to partake in a battle with his long-time rival, Jean Kirstein. The latter was considerably taller and muscular but many of the elders had agreed that his cocky attitude was not ideal of that of a Spartan warrior. Unity and teamwork was essential especially when it came to military formations like the phalanx. Eren's decision in choosing to spar with Jean was generally unknown but many of their classmates assumed that it was nothing short of what the two would do on a daily basis.

Midway through his success of pinning the horse-faced teen and beating him up, Eren Jaeger met the gaze of his agoge idol, Levi Rivaille. Turquoise focused on steel-grey momentarily before the brunette carried on with his beating of Jean. It was at that moment that Jaeger realised that he wanted the short-tempered raven-haired man as his erastes and he wouldn't stop until he had successfully won Rivaille's heart; so to speak.

-/-

The time had come around for Gymnopaedia once again, and Eren Jaeger was determined to impress Levi Rivaille with his physique and physical capabilities. In doing so, the turquoise-eyed pre-teen made sure that he watched and learnt from Levi's performances so that he could do a better job in showing off his skills. This form of stalking did not go unnoticed by Rivaille and whenever he noticed Jaeger staring at him with such a ferocious intensity in those hypnotic eyes, the short soldier-to-be would tsk and shake his head, determined to keep his focus solely on the festival.

Now, the Gymnopaedia was not exclusive to the males of the agoge as the women would also show off their physical capabilities as a way to impress any potential husbands with their child-bearing abilities. The three women that were the main topic of conversation in regards to the women's show were none other than the top three of their own class; Mikasa Ackerman, Annie Leonhardt and Ymir. There was no doubt that the elder students of the agoge were determined to choose either one of the females as a bride but they were reminded by Ephor Keith Shadis that they needed to graduate before being able to choose a wife.

Once it was Eren's grade to perform their physical feats, many had gathered to watch it. This grade, after all, had some potential commanders; these potential commanders being Eren, Jean and Reiner Braun -the most muscular of the grade-. Levi Rivaille was one of the members in the audience as he wanted to see which brat would have the guts to request him as an erastes. He did not doubt that Eren was determined to approach him after Gymnopaedia, or at least after his performance.

There was a fire burning in those turquoise eyes and he could not think of any words to describe it, other than determination. Not only that, the slightly exaggerated movements of the shorter brunette that were used to emphasise his rippling muscles gave it away. Of course, those movements stirred a heat in the pit of Levi's stomach and the male was forced to turn away from the show. Erwin Smith, one of Rivaille's comrades noticed this change of stance and set a hand on the raven-haired man's shoulder.

"Can you tell who might request to become your eremenos, Rivaille?" The tall blond asked as his gaze lowered to the other. Levi let out a grumbling sound that was similar to his usual tsk and replied bluntly "As if any of those shitty brats would have the guts to try." Erwin let out a booming chuckle, expecting an answer no different to the one he was given. 'Typical Levi' he mused. "Personally, I think Eren Jaeger is bound to come after you, he has that same look in his eyes as you did when you had decided on your erastes all those years ago" The blue-eyed male commented and with that comment, it took nearly all of Levi's willpower to not flip the other onto the ground. Levi Rivaille then stalked into the darkness to return to the barracks, ignoring the calls of a certain brunet whose performance had finished.

-/-

Several months had passed after Gymnopaedia and despite ignoring Eren's near-daily approaches, Levi couldn't help but falling for his younger comrade. Yet it wasn't a completely romantic love that he felt for the brunet. It was more a combination of lust, genuine adoration and duty to the state. This combination of feelings had led to many nights with laboured breathing as he pleasured himself while thinking of a brown-haired sea-eyed teen. A calloused hand wrapped around a throbbing and erect member, thumb brushing over the slit where a bead of pre-cum would be resting. The satisfaction was brief as Levi had to clean up the sticky white mess he had left on his chiseled abdomen and the ground.

Winter had come around and the comrades huddled together in their bid to keep warm in between exercises and both Eren and Levi tended to find themselves pressed up against one another. It would be a lie to say that they didn't enjoy the feeling of the other's skin lightly brushing against their own. Taking this to his advantage, Eren Jaeger decided that today was going to be that day when he received Levi Rivaille's agreement on being lovers. "Levi, will you be my erastes?!" Eren exclaimed slightly as he tried his hardest to hide the slight flush on his cheeks.

This exclamation piqued the attention of many other students and they turned slightly to see if 'Agoge's Strongest' would accept the younger prodigy's request. Levi stared at Eren for quite some time before his steel eyes narrowed in deep thought. "Tsk don't see why not...but you need to bathe before you win my appreciation, brat" The older mused with a ghost of a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Steel eyes met the gaze of the Ephors who nodded in his acceptance of Eren's request; Ephor Hanji Zoe, in particular, gave their signature suggestive wink.

The brunet felt like that that day had become his favourite, after his own birthday, and tried to not let his emotions show; as that was not the Spartan way. Jaeger was so pleased with these results that he automatically tackled Reiner to the ground in a wrestle, catching the muscly blond off-guard. The crowd automatically formed a circle around the two fighters and watched the wrestling in heightened anticipation. This turn of events forced Levi to facepalm at his eromenos' actions but he too became a spectator.

-/-

Winter passed and the Spartan boys found themselves in summer once again. During this time, Eren continuously strived to impress Levi who awarded his younger lover's actions with public hand-holding amongst other signs of appreciation. Many of Levi's comrades had also gained their own eromenos whilst this was going on and to say that Eren was pleased by his comrades' efforts would be the truth.

Feeling the time had come for Levi to show his full appreciation for Eren's shows of strength and flexibility, the raven-haired teen pulled the brunet away from the eating field with an amphora in his free hand to a secluded natural alcove. Eren complained slightly about being pulled away so suddenly but not wanting to displease his older lover, he followed after the other obediently.

"Hands up against the tree and spread your legs, brat" Levi ordered as he opened the amphora, the faint smell of oils emanating from it. Eren carefully set his hands against the rough bark of the tree and swivelled his hips slightly to spread his legs in this tight space. The older teen removed the loincloth that hung low on Eren's hips and silently admired the smooth skin that adorned the younger's buttocks before bringing a hand down to slightly redden the tanned cheeks. The brunet gasped at the feeling and his hips bucked only for the black-haired male to growl at that.

Slender training-hardened fingers slid down a slightly marred back and dipped into the valley between the two globes, fingertip lightly pressing against the puckered entrance causing the pre-teen's breath to hitch. Levi smirked at his younger lover's reaction and kneaded one cheek in one hand, slapping the other for a combination of pain and pleasure; for which he knew there was a fine line between them. Rivaille mused at how both cheeks fit into each hand respectively and pulled his spanking hand away to circle three fingers in the nearby amphora, the liquid inside automatically coating the digits.

Jaeger's breathing became laboured as a slickened finger pressed against his entrance and his legs began to wobble as said finger slowly pushed past the ring and into him. The digit circled and moved about slowly so to not cause pain towards Eren. Levi gave a brief show of affection when he pressed a kiss to the younger's lower back so to reassure that he would not hurt the latter. With a shaky nod, Eren let out a whine of complaint as a second finger joined the one already inside him and the fingers began to scissor his entrance. The pain was brief but frankly, it was an odd feeling to have such slender appendages within him.

The scissoring actions eventually numbed the brunet but the moment the fingers curled and brushed past his prostate, the pre-teen moaned in a gasping sort of manner and his blunt nails raked at the tree. Taking the noise as a sign of appreciation, Levi curled his fingers in a 'come hither' motion and Eren pushed his rear out as he looked down slightly to notice pre-cum trailing down his member. The hand previously kneading the younger's rear smacked the cheek in slight annoyance at being unconsciously ordered to pay attention to the specific part of anatomy waving around in the steel-eyed male's face.

Levi, to sexually torture his younger lover, pulled his fingers out of the younger's orifice. Eren let out a groan of annoyance but it was short-lived as he heard the shuffle of his older lover's loincloth being removed and the sound of oil being applied to a fleshy surface. His cheeks reddened slightly as a hardened appendage pressed in the valley of his rear, the head gently brushing against the puckered entrance. Rivaille pushed past the tight ring of muscles slowly but his pace quickened once the head of his shaft was through. If one looked close enough, they'd notice the choked gasping moan of Jaeger's and Rivaille's groan at the tightening of the younger's muscles around his member.

The elder of the two adolescents waited for the younger to get used to the feeling of being filled and tugged on the latter's dark hair. He adored the colour of Eren's hair although he wouldn't admit it out loud; it reminded him of the Spartan soil, a land that was worth fighting and dying for. With a slight nod from Eren as a sign of permission, Levi began to slowly thrust in and out of the younger, lightly trailing his blunt nails down Eren's spine. The boy quivered at the feeling and gripped onto the tree, hips slowly moving to meet the elder's.

Gradually, the raven-haired male's pace quickened and the thrusting became rougher causing the brunet to let out a combination of noises varying from gasping moans to near-feminine whimpers. Although it would not right to say that Rivaille was not letting out his own fair share of sexual noises, however these only ranged from grunts of pleasure to swearing under his breath about marking Jaeger so to show that they were lovers that could rival Apollo and Hyacinthus.

A high-pitched noise of pleasure emitted from Eren's throat as the bundle of nerves inside of him was hit head-on by the tip of Levi's shaft. The elder smirked at this revelation and his thrusting pace quickened once again so to continuously hit that bundle of nerves to drive the younger over the edge. To say that a certain brunet was closing in on his very first release would be the truth but a little more stimulation was required for him to be driven over the edge. And his own slightly calloused hand wrapping around his aching and throbbing member was the right kind of stimulation needed.

Levi smirked at the sight of Eren's hand moving against his slightly forgotten member and continued to thrust in that rough pace of his. His own release was imminent but he needed to have his younger lover satisfied first. All it would take was one rough thrust and a quickened pace of the hand around Eren's member that would cause him to call out Levi's name and release. Strands of a sticky white liquid coating his hand and the tree he was pressed against. The clenching of the brunet's rear muscles around the black-haired male's member caused the latter to groan in delight as he road out his release, filling the former to the brim with his own essence.

Rivaille slowly pulled out of Jaeger and watched as some of the white liquid followed in his member's wake. The two males remained in their standing position but with weaker legs after that strenuous sexual exercise. Laboured panting and the sound of the wind blowing through the trees was all that could be heard in this alcove. Neither Eren nor Levi spoke for there was nothing to speak of but there was a silent mutual agreement that such activity would be done again.

-/-

It would only be a matter of time before Levi would be away from Sparta fighting in campaigns where he would be facing death on an everyday basis and Eren would be requested as another's older lover.

|| The End ||


End file.
